Guess Who
by cheshireSophini
Summary: Neville manages to save Hermione after Draco Malfoy and his cronies manage to corner and torture her. However, now Neville thinks he and Hermione should be more than just friends but other parties have different ideas... Abandoned.
1. Of Torture and Rescue

"So read chapter seventeen and write a seven inch essay on the effects of Polyjuice Potion," Snape sneered from behind his desk, "And the ingredients effect on the brewing potion."

Ron groaned audibly and sank further down in his chair.

"Make that eight inches," Snape smirked, "You are dismissed."

The class rose and gathered their belongings before heading to the door.

Everyone was starting to hate sixth year potions.

_Including _Hermione.

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way up to the Gryffindor common room where they dumped their books before heading to lunch in the Great Hall.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron groaned as Hermione stalled, making sure that all her books were in the right place for when she came back from lunch.

"Go on without me," She decided, "I need to go to the library anyway."

"Right, see you later then," Harry called as they exited the common room.

Hermione waited a few moments inside the emptying common room to make sure Neville wasn't there - He'd taken to following her about since she'd let him win in a duel during a Defence Against the Dark Arts class last September to get his grades up and now at every opportunity he bombarded her and tried to start conversation.

It was really starting to get on her nerves.

Thankfully, he wasn't there so she set off to the library without another thought about him.

Hermione started towards the library on the fourth floor but didn't get very far before she saw a figure following her out of the corner of her eye.

_Neville_.

She tried to ignore him and used long and awkward short cuts to get away from him but he was persistent and kept catching up with her.

Finally, she snapped.

She spun around to face him, her face set.

"Look, Neville. I don't know what you want from me but I -" She started to snarl.

"_Expelliarmus_," A voice drawled, cutting straight through , it wasn't Neville.

It was only her worst enemy... Voldemort aside - Draco Malfoy.

"Give me back my wand, Malfoy!" Hermione spat.

"Make me," Malfoy smirked.

"I'm a prefect! I'll report you, I-"

"I think you're forgetting that I'm a prefect too, Mudblood," Draco grinned, "So it's your word against mine."

"So what are you going to do?" Hermione demanded, "Curse me? Imperio me?"

"Something along those lines but I'm sure I'll find something much more fun to do

with you before I'm finished," Draco replied, "Goyle! Crabbe!"

Hermione turned around again to find Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe standing directly behind her, wands pointed at her face.

How they'd managed to sneak up behind her was a mystery, they weren't exactly subtle...

She decided to face Draco, no matter which way she turned there would be a wand at her back and Draco seemed the smarter of the three...

It was better to bargain with him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione demanded.

"Not so brave now, are you Mudblood?" Draco laughed, "Not so brave when Potter and Weaslebee aren't by your sides like the faithful lap dogs they are."

"I'll show you how brave I am if you give me my wand... Then I'll show you what a proper duel is," Hermione glared.

"Ah, but a wand would be cheating..." Draco drawled.

_WHAT? _Hermione screeched internally to herself, _THE DIRTY FERRET HAS HIS WAND AND TWO OF HIS CRONIES AS WELL!_

"So three people with wands against one without isn't cheating then?" Hermione growled.

"Not in my book," Draco grinned, "_Flipendo_."

Hermione dodged to the side and started running. The spell that was supposed to make her fly backwards, hit Crabbe and knocked him unconscious.

Hermione quickly knelt over his limp body and grabbed his stubby 10 inch Mahogany and Runespoor fang wand and ran.

"_CRUCIO!" _Draco yelled.

The spell hit the floor behind Hermione who was reaching the end of the corridor.

"GOYLE!" Draco snarled, "DO SOMETHING!"

Goyle ran forward at surprising speed and came within firing range of Hermione, "_INCARCEROUS!"_

Ropes burst out of his wand with a bang and curled themselves around Hermione's legs and arms, binding her and causing her to fall to the floor with a strode over and wrestled Crabbe's wand from her grip before throwing at Crabbe's stirring form.

"Useless," He spat at him.

"That was a dirty little trick you played there, Mudblood," Draco snarled.

"You're one to talk," Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"SILENCE, MUDBLOOD!" Draco shrieked, "NO ONE ASKED FOR YOU TO SPEAK!"

"Yes, but then no one asked you to be a stuck up brat either," Hermione chuckled calmly.

Draco's foot connected with her face, silencing her as the blood rushed from her broken nose.

"No more back chat from you," Draco demanded.

"Whatever you say," Hermione smiled grimly, wanting to pinch her nose and keep it in shape before it deformed into a shapeless purple lump.

"ARE YOU DEAF, MUDBLOOD?" Goyle demanded, "HE SAID NO BACK CHAT!"

"Gregory, get Crabbe up. He's been most... _unhelpful_ today," Draco said slowly, "He'll need a bit of Crucio to waken him up... Do that while I get started on the Mudblood."

"Yes, Draco," Goyle nodded, going over to Crabbe and lifting him up by the shoulders of his robes, "Get up, Crabbe!"

"Well, well, Mudblood... What should I do with you now?" Draco pondered aloud.

"Get UP, Crabbe!" Goyle snarled, propping Crabbe up against a suit of armour.

"Meh!" Crabbe groaned drowsily, " 'Eave me 'lone."

"You know," Hermione smiled weakly, "You're sleeping crony is really quite threatening..."

"Shut up, Mudblood!" Draco ordered.

He cast a silencing charm around the corridor before turning back to her, "It's time someone taught you your place... _Crucio_!"

Hermione screamed.

Her body felt like it was burning and there was nothing she could do about it.

It felt like Draco had started ripping her skin off, layer by layer.

She would have done anything for it to stop...

_Anything_.

Suddenly, the burning stopped and Hermione felt freezing in comparison.

She shivered where she lay on the ground, looking like a stunned walrus because of the ropes that bound her legs and arms.

"I am sick of you two!" Draco snarled at Crabbe and Goyle, "You ruin all my plans! I won't have any more of it! _Imperio_!"

Suddenly Crabbe and Goyle straightened themselves up and advanced towards Hermione.

"Now, that's more like it!" Draco commented.

Crabbe walked forward and pointed his wand at Hermione, "_Diffindo!"_

The skin on Hermione's hip sprang open like it had been ripped apart.

She screamed again even though the spell hadn't nearly been as painful as Draco's Crucio.

Goyle came forward, his wand raised, "_Excelsio Sempra_!"He laughed cruelly as Hermione rose into the air by her bound blood rushed to her head, making it pound painfully.

_Would the torture ever stop?_

_If I could only get my wand... _Hermione thought miserably to herself.

"Accio wan-"

"_Flagrate!" _That was Goyle again, cutting her off before she could summon her wand.

A trail of fire ran up her back, leaving a black trail before extinguishing itself once again.

"_Langlock!"_

_"Sectumsempra!"_

The curses kept coming until Hermione could no longer scream, could no longer speak, could no longer see the point of living.

Suddenly, the curses stopped and Draco Malfoy's voice rang out, "Not so brave now, are you Mudblood?"

Hermione didn't reply.

Draco's laughter rang out again, "You know what, Mudblood? I may just do this again tomorrow, it's been that much fun... But it's almost time for class and I have better things to do... _Accio Mudblood_."

Hermione's body slowly drifted down to land at Draco's feet with a thud.

He removed the ropes and leant down to whisper in her ear, "Consider this a parting gift... Cruci-"

"STUPEFY!" A voice roared.

Goyle hit the floor and his wand went flying down the corridor.

"CRABBE? WHAT WAS THAT?" Draco yelled, jumping back as Goyle hit the floor.

"I dunno -"

"Well, go and find out!" Draco hissed, "It sounded like it came from down there..."

Crabbe slowly disappeared around the corner at the end of the corridor, watched by Draco who had taken refuge behind a suit of armour.

A girlish scream sounded around the corridor as Crabbe fell backwards into the corridor, hitting the floor and knocking himself out as his wand rolled away.

Draco got up from behind the suit of armour, suddenly a bit more confident.

"Who's there?" He demanded, "You may have stunned those two idiots but you'll never get me."

Slowly, Draco edged his way up the corridor, hugging the wall and pointing his wand in front of him while Hermione's wand lay abandoned at the other end of the however was coming to her senses.

Without drawing attention to herself, she stiffly propped herself up on an elbow and whispered a spell, "_Accio wand_."

Her wand came to her without a sound so she did some minor healing spells before hobbling behind the suit of armour that Draco had been hiding behind previously.

"_Accio Goyle's wand. Accio Crabbe's wand_," Hermione whispered.

The wand's rolled over to her and she stuffed them into the pocket of her robes.

Suddenly, a figure appeared beside her and she would have screamed if they hadn't put their hand over her mouth.

"Ssshhh," The boy whispered, "Stay here."

Hermione nodded and the boy rose before creeping up behind Draco with his wand at his back.

"Guess who," He muttered.

Draco spun round to face the boy, his eyes wide and -

"STUPEFY!" The boy roared.

Draco hit the ground, crushing his nose on the hard stone as the boy walked back to Hermione.

"Will you stop ignoring me now?" He asked.

"Of course," Hermione whispered.

"And can I ask one more favour?" The boy smiled.

"What?"

"Let me kiss you."

"Well... if you must," Hermione blushed.

And that is how Neville Longbottom got his first kiss.


	2. Of Attacks and Timetables

2. Attacks and Timetables

The next morning, Hermione woke up feeling stiff and bruised.

She'd let Neville kiss her and take her back to the common room but she'd abandoned him there.

_Yes, he stopped any more possible torturing by the ferret and his cronies but he could have came a bit sooner_, Hermione thought to herself, trying to reassure herself that she'd thanked him enough.

She hauled herself out of bed with a sigh and got changed into her robes before grabbing her books for her morning classes and heading to the Great Hall for breakfast.

She would have waited for Harry and Ron but they shared a dorm with Neville and that may have been a _tiny_ bit awkward.

She was in the middle of a glass of pumpkin juice when Ron stormed into the Great Hall looking furious with a timid looking Harry in tow.

Ron stopped beside her, his ears going as red as his hair as he glared at him.

Harry slipped into the seat next to Hermione with a sympathetic smile on his face.

"I tried to slow him down," He whispered, "Sorry."

"It's OK, Harry. I-"

"Why did you leave without us?" Ron demanded, cutting Hermione off, "We were sitting in the common room for ages, waiting for you!"

"I'm sorry, Ron but I had the Potions essay to finish," Hermione told him truthfully.

Well, almost truthfully.

She did have a potions essay to finish but she was also avoiding Neville.

"That's a lie, Hermione and you know it! You always do your homework after dinner either in the common room or the library! We didn't even know if you had come back to the common room last night!" Ron raged.

_Yes, I usually do do my homework but I was corned by Malfoy!_ Hermione shrieked internally.

"Fine! Want to see what I've done for potions?" Hermione yelled over him, pulling a piece of parchment with a few words scribbled on it out of her book and shoving it into his hands, "See? Now, will you give me a flipping break?"

Ron went quiet, blushing deeply.

Hermione snatched the parchment back out of his hand, drained her glass of pumpkin juice and stormed out of the Great Hall.

_Idiot,_ Hermione snarled internally, heading to the common room to finish her essay, _He was playing __Quidditch, anyway. He wouldn't notice if I was being tortured on the pitch below him._

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked as Hermione reached the door of the common room.

"Aperta," Hermione replied.

The portrait swung open and Hermione strode inside before swinging herself down on a chair in front of the fire to write her essay.

After rummaging in her bag, she found a clean piece of parchment and a bottle of ink, along with her favourite quill.

Uncorking the bottle, she dipped her quill inside and brought it to the parchment, writing the title "Polyjuice Potion" as neatly as she could.

"Ingredients..." Hermione frowned, thinking back to her second year where she'd successfully managed to make a Polyjuice Potion in the abandoned girls' bathroom without any help.

With a sly smile, she started writing.

She wrote everything she could remember about the potion she made, making the essay over ten inches long, despite the fact it was only supposed to be eight, and still had more to write.

"You're going to be late for class," A voice said quietly from the chair beside her.

She jumped in fright, snapping her quill as her hand jerked violently.

"Neville!" She exclaimed, wondering how long he had been watching her from the chair beside her without her noticing.

"You feeling OK?" He asked.

"Ah! Look what you made me do," Hermione scowled, ignoring his question completely, "You made me break my favourite quill!"

"Sorry... I'll buy you a new one," Neville replied after a pause.

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that!" Hermione said quickly, her eyes wide.

She didn't _really_ blame him.

He just frightened her, that was all.

"No, I want to," Neville insisted, "Just wanted to tell you, you're late for Transfiguration."

With that, he got up and left.

_Wait... _Hermione thought to herself, _He's not in my class... How does he know my timetable? _

Feeling slightly freaked out, Hermione rounded off her Potions essay and stuffed it into her back along with her ink and broken quill before rushing to Transfiguration.

"Late, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagal tutt as Hermione rushed through the door.

"Sorry, Professor. I was doing my potions essay," Hermione apologized, heading to the back of the room to sit with Harry and Ron.

Yes, she was still angry at Ron but she _always_ sat there.

"No, you won't be sitting with Mr Weasley and Mr Potter today, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagal said, causing Hermione to spin around in shock.

"Pardon, Professor?"

"Yes, you heard me correctly, Miss Granger," McGonagal frowned, "You'll be sitting with Mr Longbottom."

"...But... Neville's not in our class," Hermione said slowly.

"He decided to change his career choice last night and so moved classes," McGonagal replied, "Not that I should be telling the class this anyway! Now sit down, Miss Granger. You'll be helping Neville to catch up on the work he's missed this term so far."

"But-"

"No but's, Miss Granger! Sit!"

Reluctantly, Hermione sat.

"Hi, Hermione," Neville whispered.

"Why did you move classes?" Hermione demanded, turning her head to look at him.

"To be with you," Neville smiled.

"Well, you shouldn't have!" Hermione snapped.

Neville frowned in confusion as Hermione got out her ink and a new quill and started copying down the notes that Professor McGonagal had wrote on the board into her notebook.

When the class was finished, Hermione agreed to meet Neville in the library that night after dinner to get him caught up on the work he'd missed.

Saying a hurried goodbye, she ran to catch up with Ron and Harry who were heading towards Defence class.

"Hermione, look, I'm sorry. I -" Ron started to mutter when he caught sight of her.

"Leave it, Ron. You don't have to apologize," Hermione brushed him off.

Yes, he'd annoyed her but after Neville changed classes to be with her after she kissed him...

Well, she couldn't be angry at Ron any more, she couldn't be angry at anyone.

They entered Defence Against The Dark Arts in their usual friendly mood, only to glare at Snape as they walked into the classroom.

He had been changed to Defence Professor at the start of the year and was only covering their potions class the day before, for which they were _very_ grateful.

For a start, Harry and Ron wouldn't have even got into his N.E.W.T potion class and, to be honest, no one could stick another year of Snape leering over their potions, pointing out every little thing that was wrong with it.

Hermione intentionally sat in between Ron and Harry.

Neville had Defence with them and if his changing classes to be with her was anything to go by...

"Sit, Longbottom," Snape snarled as Neville hovered beside Ron's desk.

"Ron's in my seat, sir," Neville said hesitantly.

"Weasley, move," Snape ordered.

Grumbling, Ron got up and, glaring at Neville, moved seats.

Neville sat down in his seat and smiled weakly at Hermione.

"What you're stalking me now? You know that's Ron's seat," Hermione hissed at him.

Neville opened his mouth to answer -

"No talking," Snape demanded from behind his desk.

Neville closed his mouth again and looked up to the front of the class room as Snape rose from his seat.

"Today, we will duel," Snape announced, looking down his nose at the students sitting in front of him, "Each of you will be matched with a student from the opposite house. I will choose someone of equal ability and you will duel immediately."

Hermione gulped nervously.

She was going to be matched with one of the Slytherins.

_Please don't be Draco... Please don't be Draco,_ Hermione begged internally, crossing his fingers for luck.

"First, Mr Longbottom and Mr Goyle," Snape sneered.

Neville stood up and Snape looked around the class in confusion when Goyle didn't rise from his seat.

"Draco! Why is Mr Goyle not in my class?" Snape demanded.

"He was attacked last night sir," Draco drawled, "He and Crabbe were petrified."

_Oh, you sneaky little ferret_, Hermione snarled internally, _You managed to get someone to un-stupefy you before petrifying your cronies! How clever._

"Fine. Draco, you will duel Miss Granger," Snape decided, "Front of the class. Now."

Draco stood with a smirk and strolled to the front of the class, confident as ever.

Hermione slowly stood up and walked up to the front before getting her wand out of her robe pocket.

"Wands at the ready," Snape ordered.

Draco drew his wand with a smirk.

"Now to finish what I started, Mudblood," Malfoy smirked, "Longbottom can't help you now."

Hermione glared at him and bowed stiffly.

He titled his head rather than bowing and got into a duelling position.

Hermione did the same.

"Begin," Snape sneered.

Draco got in immediately with a silent spell that looked suspiciously like a Crucio...

Although it could have been a stupefy...

Hermione dodged to the side before getting ready to cast a curse at him.

She cast a bat bogey hex which had a surprisingly good effect.

She grinned wickedly but the smile disappeared as Draco brushed the spell off with a spell of his own.

"Confringo!" Draco snarled.

The spell caught the edge of Hermione's robes, causing them to catch on fire.

"Aguamenti," Hermione hissed, pointing her wand at her robes to put out the fire.

She succeeded but Draco had already cast a second spell.

"Difindo!" Draco roared.

Hermione's hip split open in exactly the same place as the previous night, making her cry out in pain.

"Bringing back memories, Mudblood?" Draco hissed under his breath.

Hermione took that chance to throw up a shield to protect herself.

"STUPEFY!" Hermione screamed.

Draco dodged to the side and cast another spell, " Excelsiosempra!"

The spell bounced off Hermione's shield, sending it straight back at him.

He ducked just in time but Hermione was on the ball.

"Expelliarmus!" She cried.

His wand flew out of his hand and into Hermione's.

Slowly, he rose and glared at her.

"3 points to Gryffindor," Snape said reluctantly, "Miss Granger wins."

Hermione smugly handed Draco's wand back to him and headed back to her seat.

Draco stayed at the front of the classroom, glaring at Hermione's back as she walked away while sliding his wand through his fingers.

"Next, Potter and... Mr -" Snape started to say.

"DIFINDO!" Draco roared from the front of the class, pointing his wand at Hermione's back.

She screamed as the skin on her back split, leaving a huge jagged, bleeding wound.

She fell forward with the pain and hit her head on the cold, stone floor.

Lights danced in front of her eyes as her head throbbed painfully.

The last thing she heard before she let the darkness claim her was Harry yelling, "I'M GOING TO FRIGGIN' KILL YOU, MALFOY!" while someone called her name repeatedly.


	3. Of Hospitals and Pyjamas

Hermione groaned and tried to roll over as someone rubbed an ointment into the wound on her back that made it sting.

"I know it hurts but it'll help you heal," A sweet voice said, continuing to rub her back.

Hermione's eyes flicked open groggily as she recognized the voice - Madam Pomfrey, the school matron.

As her eyes adjusted to the light, Hermione looked around.

She was in the hospital wing, that was certain, with a curtain drawn around her bed.

She could feel a breeze hitting her back so she assumed Malfoy's spell had tore through the back of her clothes and robes too.

"You are a disgrace to your house!" Hermione could hear Snape hissing, "Attacking another student! 50 points from Gyrffindor. Each."

_Wait,_ Hermione thought drowsily, _Malfoy isn't in Gyrffindor..._

"But he attacked Hermione!" Ron snarled.

"Yeah, we were only trying to help!" Harry insisted.

"Not another word," Snape demanded.

"But Professor-" Neville's voice pleaded.

"Not _another _word! Or do you want another 150 points taken from your house?" Snape growled.

_Ah, that explained it_, Hermione thought to herself with a weak smile.

"All done, dear," Madam Pomfrey said from beside Hermione.

"Um, thanks," Hermione muttered.

"Would you like anything? A drink? An extra pillow?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"... A book would be nice," Hermione said after a pause.

Madam Pomfrey smiled, "Of course. I'll send someone up to your dorm for one immediately."

Madam Pomfrey disappeared behind the curtain and Hermione rolled over onto her back.

It was more comfortable that way.

"I will see you all for detention on Thursday evening, the dungeons at 7.30 sharp!" Hermione could hear Snape continuing.

"But Professor! We have Quidditch practice!" Ron protested.

_Oh, of course_, Hermione grinned to herself, _He doesn't care about the actual detention, just that __he'll miss Quidditch._

"You should consider yourself lucky you're all not being expelled!" Snape snarled, "I'll be appealing to the headmaster about it straight away!"

"Sir, I-" Neville started.

"Not another word, Longbottom! Of all of you, you, should be the most severely punished... I'm surprised Draco's not in Saint Mungo's after what you did to him!" Snape exploded at him.

"Excuse me, Professor, but I was just wondering if one of these boys would mind getting a book and some pyjamas for Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey interrupted, "She's regained consciousness."

"I'll go," Neville decided, darting towards the door.

"Wait right there, Longbottom! I'm not finished with you yet," Snape snarled before turning back to Madam Pomfrey, "Any news on Draco?"

"He's still unconscious but the swelling is going down and most of the curse marks should be removable when the bruises disappear and we can see the damage," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Excellent, I'll be back shortly," Snape announced, following Neville out of the Hospital Wing.

"Is she allowed visitors?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"One moment. I'll see if she's up for them," Madam Pomfrey responded, walking towards Hermione's curtained off bed.

Hermione rolled back onto her side and pulled the bed sheet up over her exposed flesh just as Madam Pomfrey pulled back part of the curtain.

"There are some people here to see you, Miss Granger. Do you feel well enough to see them?" Madam Pomfrey asked, a frown of concern clouding her features.

"Yeah, sure," Hermione lied.

Her back was actually killing her as if someone had poured salt into the wound.

"Come on in," Madam Pomfrey smiled at Harry and Ron, "But you can only stay for a few moments! My patients need their rest."

With out further ado, Madam Pomfrey pulled away the curtain and Ron and Harry bounded over to her bed side.

"Hermione! Are you all right?" Ron demanded.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Hermione lied again, "Just a bit... sore."

"Well, you should be... After what Malfoy did to you," Harry frowned, "He attacked when your back was turned!"

"He deserves everything he gets," Ron spat.

"That's just the thing," Hermione slowly, "What did he get? Or what exactly did you two give him?"

"Three actually," Harry corrected, "Neville cursed him a few times... I thought I saw a Crucio at one point!"

"Cruci-" Hermione started to exclaim but Ron cut her off.

"He's over there," Ron said, motioning to another un-curtained bed.

Sure enough, Draco was lying there, his face swollen and practically covered in bruises, making his face sickly blue-black in colour.

Hermione wouldn't have been surprised if he was like that under the sheets that were covering him as well.

"Wow... You really didn't hold back, did you?" Hermione laughed despite herself.

"Well, as we said, it was mostly Neville," Harry corrected her again.

"Oh, God," Hermione said softly, realizing the situation they'd gotten themselves into, "You... You could get expelled for that! You could go to Askaban! You could be given to the Dement-"

"Calm down, Hermione!" Ron snorted, "Nothings going to happen. Dumbledore and the Ministry won't let anything happen to The Boy Who Lived and his mates."

"Don't call me that," Harry scowled.

"Well, it's true, isn't it? You're supposed to defeat You-Know-Who so you're hardly going to be executed for attacking a stuck up Pureblood! And besides, he attacked Hermione!" Ron was continuing.

"Twice," Hermione muttered softly.

"Yeah, twice. I mean-" Ron babbled on, "Wait... What?"

"Twice," Hermione repeated, "He found me last night on the way to the library and... He tortured me."

"WHAT? HE TORTURED YOU?" Harry practically yelled.

"Yeah, that's why I hadn't done my Potions Essay..."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER ABOUT THE BLOODY POTIONS ESSAY! HE ATTACKED YOU! HE BLOODY ATTACKED YOU!"

"Stop shouting, Harry!"

"Don't tell Harry to stop shouting," Ron ordered, "We should all be shouting! _He_ _attacked_ _you!"_

"Well, technically it was him and Crabbe and Goyle," Hermione shrugged, making her wound explode with a fresh wave of pain.

"EXCUSE ME?" Ron said loudly.

"HE ATTACKED YOU! HE SHOULD BE KILLED! NO, HE SHOULD THROWN INTO THE WILDERNESS AND LEFT TO WANDER FOR 1000 DAYS AND THEN BE GIVEN TO THE DEMENTORS! HE SHOULD BE CLAWED TO DEATH BY A HIPPOGRIFF, BUCKBEAK IN FACT. HE SHOULD -" Harry was still going.

"Look, it doesn't even matter!" Hermione snarled, Madam Pomfrey was looking there way in confusion and concern and Hermione really wanted Ron and Harry to shut up.

"OF COURSE IT MATTERS!" Ron snarled.

"No, it doesn't!" Hermione insisted, "Because Neville saved me."

They shut up immediately, both stunned into silence by the news.

They had both frozen as well, Harry standing with his arms in the air as he paced about in a rage.

"Wait, Neville?" Ron squeaked, his face and ears turning from a deep shade of red to a pale, pale white.

"Yes," Hermione whispered, hoarse from all the shouting, as Ron and Harry quietly came and sat down in the chairs beside her bed.

"That would explain why he was so angry..." Harry gulped, taking deep ragged breaths to get his breath back after shouting for so long.

"Excuse me a moment," Ron said, getting up and taking his wand out of his pocket before turning and walking towards Malfoy's bed.

"What are you doing, Ron?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

"Nothing," Ron lied.

"Ronald Weasley, you will tell me what you are doing," Hermione demanded, using what Ron and Harry referred to as her "mothering" tone.

"Fine," Ron sighed in defeat.

No one could ever dodge Hermione's questions when she was determined to find out the answers.

"I'm going to kill Malfoy," Ron admitted, reaching Malfoy's bed and placing his wand to his temple.

"Good idea," Harry nodded, "I'll join you."

It was then that Madam Pomfrey got up from her desk and came towards Malfoy's bed, ushering the two boys away.

"You must go now, boys," Madam Pomfrey demanded, "My patients need their rest."

"But-"

"Off you go! You can visit again tomorrow," Madam Pomfrey reassured them, taking them to the door and trying to close it behind them.

"Madam Pomfrey!" A voice gasped," I have Hermione's things!"

"Perfect! Thank you," Madam Pomfrey smiled, grabbing the pyjamas, book and washing things off Neville and closing the door firmly behind the three boys but not before Hermione saw Ron turn to Neville and say, "You bloody hero."

"Madam Pomfrey, how long will I be staying here?" Hermione asked when the door was closed.

"A few days at the most," Madam Pomfrey assured her, walking over and setting the book, pyjamas and washing things down on her bedside cabinet.

"Oh," Hermione sighed, disappointed that she wouldn't be able to leave the next day.

"If you just want to get changed into those pyjamas, there is a bathroom over there," Madam Pomfrey smiled, motioning to a door beside her office.

"Umm, yeah, thanks," Hermione shrugged, sliding herself out of bed and grabbing her wash stuff and pyjamas.

She went into the bathroom and took off her robes before checking out the full extent of the wound using the mirrors all around her.

It was huge and jagged, zigzagging down her back in a lightning shaped line.

_Voldemort and his followers really do have a thing for lightning shapes_, Hermione thought to herself with a smile.

Looking at the wound once again, Hermione turned away from the mirrors and quickly freshened up at the sink before changing into her pyjamas.

White Muggle pyjamas with multi-coloured sheep roaming across them.

Just the kind of night wear that would get a tired Muggleborn tortured as she lay defenceless in the Hospital Wing...

With a sigh, Hermione left the bathroom, and depositing her torn clothes and robes in a bin beside Madam Pomfrey's desk, went back to her bed.

She picked up the book Neville had brought her, eyeing the cover with distaste.

_DEADLY CREATURES - And where to find them. _

She'd read that in first year... Seven times.

The next few days were going to be _very _long indeed.

A short while later, Hermione was brought a dinner of tomato soup, bread rolls and pumpkin juice.

She ate a bit of the bread but barely touched the rest.

She'd been staring at Draco since after she'd read _DEADLY CREATURES - And where to find them _another two times and it was making her loose her appetite.

She groaned as Madam Pomfrey approached her again with medicine and the back ointment in her hands.

Madam Pomfrey handed her the goblet and Hermione downed it quickly - it tasted vile- before rolling over and allowing the matron to rub the ointment into her back again.

She wanted it over as soon as possible.

"Right, I'll be back in the night to check you a few times but apart from that you'll be on your own," Madam Pomfrey announced when she had finished on Hermione's back.

"That's fine," Hermione muttered into her pillow.

She'd taken to lying on her stomach rather than her side, it was slightly less awkward that way.

"Right... I'll be off then," Madam Pomfrey said, gathering up Hermione's dishes and taking her leave.

Hermione sighed and rolled onto her back and trying to get comfortable.

She might as well take enjoyment of being away from her noisy common room for a while.

She could clear her head and arrange her thoughts.

If only she had a new book to read...

A few hours later, Hermione had arranged some of her thoughts and was just staring to drift of to sleep.

Then she could really relax.

She would be free from the evils of the world - Voldemort, Death Eaters, murderers... Everything.

Even stalkers.

Hurray!

But only if she could get to sleep in the first place.

But some people seemed very reluctant to let her do that...

"Evening, Mudblood."

(AN) Well hope you enjoy it =) But please – review! I don't know if people are liking this fic or not so yeah, if you review I'll keep writing =D


	4. Of Nightrobes and Summons

Draco pulled himself up stiffly in his bed, smirking despite the fact that his face was swollen and blue.

It didn't really have the same effect.

"Isn't funny how we keep bumping in to each other, Mudblood?" Draco grinned cruelly, looking over at Hermione who hadn't moved for the last 10 minutes.

Hermione gulped, bringing some saliva back into her mouth before answering, "Maybe you should stop attacking me, then."

"Maybe you should put up a good fight," Draco retorted, "I don't see how people think you are the brightest witch of your age... At the moment, you seem a bit dim."

"That's rich!"

"How so?"

"How so? Come on, Malfoy," Hermione smiled sarcastically, "You managed to get yourself cursed by _Neville Longbottom_... _Twice_."

"That damned squib is not what he seems," Draco hissed, propping himself further up in his bed.

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes.

He had the nerve to call Neville a squib, despite the fact that he had cursed him twice.

"You're just reluctant to admit a Gryffindor was able to attack you," Hermione decided triumphantly.

"Never," He snarled, "Give me my wand and I'll go and curse him now! And his entire dorm."

"Why would_ I _have _your_ wand?" Hermione laughed, "Despite what you may think, Muggleborns don't run around doing the bidding of Purebloods. We have better things to do."

"Like what?"

"That depends on the person and, of course, their intelligence. Not that you would know anything about that."

Draco didn't reply but instead looked around of his wand.

He didn't find it so his eyes fell back to Hermione in her Muggle pyjamas.

"Nice night robes," He drawled, a cruel grin on his smug face, "Granger."

"They're called pyjamas," Hermione insisted, "Ferret."

"Come here," Draco ordered, motioning with a flick of his wrist, "I want to have a look at them."

"You want me to come over so you can _have a look at them_?" Hermione snorted, "How do you expect me to believe you? After you attacked me... Twice."

"Well, this time I don't have a wand. Now do I?"

"Hmm, fair enough," Hermione shrugged.

Her back was less painful now so she was able to get up and walk towards him.

She didn't go right up to his bed, that would have been stupid.

Malfoy's were surprisingly well known for their wand less magic.

"Sheep?" Draco frowned in confusion, "Multi coloured sheep?"

"Do you have a problem with sheep?" Hermione demanded.

"No, not personally. Just the Mudbloods who display them on their night robes as they sleep," Draco said, still frowning, "I must say Granger, you look very innocent... And naive."

"Well, you and your master have taught me that seeing isn't believing," Hermione sighed, retreating back to her bed.

"My master? What makes you think I have a master?"

"Because all of the Slytherins do. Well, most of them. And even if you don't now, you will."

"What _are_ you talking about, Granger?"

"You're one of his followers," Hermione muttered softly, "Voldemort."

As soon as his master's name left Hermione's pink, plump lips, Draco's Dark mark started to itch and burn.

He bit his lip as Hermione kept talking but he couldn't hide the pain for long before he cried out in pain, clutching his left arm.

Hermione was at his side in a moment, despite the fact the he had attacked her.

She was just that kind of person.

"Draco? Are you all right?" She demanded, "Do you want me to go get Madam Pomfrey?"

"No!" Draco hissed, "I'll be fine!"

"You don't look fine," Hermione commented.

"Well, I am!" Draco insisted, glowering at her as he swayed with the pain from his arm.

He was being summoned and he needed to go... Now.

"No, you aren't. I'm getting the matron," Hermione decided.

"You'll do nothing of the sort," Draco snarled.

"But-"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, MUDBLOOD!" He roared, "I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"

Hermione drew back in confusion.

Draco's mood swings were starting to give her whiplash.

He was being so...

_Nice_.

But now...

"ARE YOU DEAF? LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Why are you being like this?" Hermione whispered, feeling hurt and scared.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A FILTHY BLOODED MUGGLE! YOU DON'T DESERVE ANYTHING BETTER!"

Without another word, Draco swung himself out of his bed and headed towards the door.

Swinging it open, he ran outside and down the corridor, although not before slamming it in Hermione's face.

Almost at full sprint, Draco made his way to the seventh floor, tactically avoiding Filch and his damned cat, Mrs Norris.

He stopped outside a long patch of bare wall, where he knew the Room of Requirment would appear, heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

When he was finally able to breathe again, he started pacing up and down the corridor, all the while a thought circling in his mind.

_I need a place where I can apparate to Him._

_I need a place where I can apparate to Him._

_I need a place where I can apparate to Him._

_I need a place where I can appa-_

With a small pop, a door appeared in the wall.

Draco pushed it open to find an empty room that looked surprisingly like the Department of Mysteries corridor.

With a sigh of relief, he pulled up his sleeve and pressed his finger to his Mark, letting it apparate him to his master.

Voldemort.

He landed in a graveyard, in a circle of masked Death eaters.

He, of course, was still in his school robes with his face swollen and robes.

"Draco," A voice hissed, "You finally choose to join us."

"I was at Hogwarts, My Lord," He stammered in reply, "I couldn't apparate."

"You dare to speak back to me?"

The man speaking turned around.

Of course, it wasn't a man at all...

But Lord Voldemort, cold and snake like with a bald head, red slits for eyes, tight lips and a non-existent nose.

It was a horrific sight that made Draco shudder although he hid it well.

"I did not mean to displease you, My Lord," Draco muttered quickly.

He was too sore for another cursing so soon.

"Hmm, I _suppose_ I should spare you..." Lord Voldemort said slowly after a pause, looking thoughtful, he continued, "After all... I have a new plan for you, Draco. Would you do it for me?"

"Anything, My Lord," Draco responded immediately, bowing deeply.

"Anything, you say?" Voldemort smirked.

"Anything," Draco repeated.

"Then it seems you are the perfect man for the job..." Voldemort said, a small smile playing over his lips.

"My Lord..." Lucius Malfoy interrupted from the side of the ring of masked Death Eaters, "Is it wise to trust someone so young with a task? Could not I take his place?"

"Father!" Draco snapped, "Stop doubting me! I can do this!"

"Indeed you can, Draco... Indeed you can," Voldemort agreed with a nod, "And Lucius... You cannot take Draco's place. This is a job that only he can do. You should be honoured that your Lord has chosen your son for such a task..."

"Which task is this, may I ask, My Lord?" Draco interrupted hesitantly.

"You, Draco," Voldemort replied, "Will be cutting down Potter's inner circle... You will be cutting down the people who keep him alive. And you will start, with Hermione Granger."

"What would you have me do, My Lord?" Draco asked eagerly, expecting to hear of torture plans and kidnaps.

"I want you to get close to Granger... Gain her trust," Voldemort ordered.

"...Get close, My Lord?" Draco frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I say, Draco!" Voldemort scowled, "Get close to her! Attract her! And then, when she really trusts and relies on you... Kill her. Do you understand now?"

"Yes, My Lord," Draco nodded humbly.

"Then go! Before I decide to curse you back to that wretched school that Potter sits in like a fortress!" Voldemort snarled.

Without another word, Draco apparated back to the Room of Requirement and headed back to the Hospital Wing where Hermione was asleep in bed.

He would start his task tomorrow...

Or the next day maybe.

Or the day after that.

_Nagini, _Voldemort hissed in Parsel tounge, still standing between his Death Eaters, _Follow him... Discretely. Do not be noticed... Find out what he's up to... Make sure he does his job. If he doesn't, come back to me... And then I shall go and kill him and the Mudblood myself... Maybe Potter too while I'm there. And when I'm done, you can have the dinner you have been wanting for a while. Fresh Mudblood._

Author Note – Hey, yeah... I still don't know if anyone likes this fan fiction as NO ONE REVIEWED! But it's fine... I'm still writing although reviews would be appreciated 0.o that is a frowning face... at you.

Anyways, reviews =) and I probably should mention it's just Sophini writing this although chesireGrin wrote the Draco Hermione thing that begins with I that I cant pronounce!


	5. Of Gifts, Notes and Agreements

Chapter 5 - Of Gifts, Notes and Agreements

Two days later, Hermione was able to leave the Hospital Wing, leaving Draco behind and going back to her ordinary odd little life of Harry, Ron and Neville.

Hermione had went back to the Gryffindor common room to find Crookshanks sitting in the armchair in front of the fire, looking as fat and fluffy as ever.

_Thank goodness someone had remembered to feed him,_ Hermione sighed to herself.

"Hello, boy," She smiled, picking him up with difficulty and sliding into the chair.

Something crunched under her and Hermione jumped, dropping Crookshanks in the process.

The cat hissed and ran towards the stairs with its tail in the air.

With a sigh, Hermione turned back to the chair.

A box sat there, white and square.

Curious, she opened it to find a quill.

Just like the one she had broken in front of Neville the day after Draco had first attacked her.

That, and a note.

Hermione picked it up and scanned the messy handwriting that slanted down the page.

_Hermione, if you are reading this, you are out of the Hospital Wing. Your gift has been sitting on this very chair since I bought it so hopefully no one will have stolen it... I was thinking about putting it under the tree by the lake that you always sit under and read but then it would definitely get stolen... Or it might rain. _  
_I didn't want to take that chance._  
_It's a quill... Just in case it has been stolen._  
_I can't wait to see you. I wanted to talk to you in Defence but then Malfoy attacked you again... _  
_And I cursed him._  
_Ron and Harry have been very understanding so far and they agree that you should come out to lunch with me._  
_I've already booked a table in Madam Puddifoot's for Saturday at 11.30 when we are at Hogsmeade. I hope you'll come._  
_Well... I'll see you later. I hope._  
_Yours... Forever,_  
_Neville._

Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or run.

He had high hopes.

Sure, he'd saved her life twice but she'd saved his life far more times!

And how did he know where she sat by the lake?

It wasn't that obvious... Was it?

And the cheek of him!

Booking a table at Madam Puddifoots!

And the nerve of Ron and Harry!

Supporting him!

Encouraging him!

Oh, she could strangle them both.

...But she did like that quill.

It was almost identical to the one she had broken, with a soft, green and blue peacock feather.

Lost in her thoughts, Hermione rose and went to her dorm, grabbing her school books for the day and heading down to breakfast.

Alone.

She wasn't sure if Harry, Ron or Neville knew if she was out of the Hospital Wing and time was getting on.

She didn't want to be late for her first class back.

Sitting down at the Gryffindor table, Hermione consulted her timetable while grabbing a bagel from the plate in front of her.

It was Friday and she had a couple of free periods.

The only classes she had that day were Potions, Charms and Study of Ancient Runes.

All fairly simple.

Today would be a breeze...

_As long as no one attacks me today_, Hermione frowned.

Draco was out of hospital.

Great.

"Hermione?" A dreamy voice sounded in her ear.

Hermione turned to find Luna Lovegood standing beside her, swaying slightly like a tree in a breeze.

"Umm, hi, Luna," Hermione said hesitantly, "What... What can I do for you?"

"Oh, nothing really. I didn't know you were out of hospital. Just thought I'd come say hello, seeing as your by yourself. Have you seen Ron and Harry lately?" Luna babbled.

"Yeah, they came to the Hospital Wing yesterday," Hermione shrugged.

"Well, that's good," Luna smiled, "I better be off. Before someone drinks my Pignified Plum Juice."

"Pignified Plum...?" Hermione repeated but Luna had gone back to the Ravenclaw table, leaving Hermione's eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

Hermione went back to her bagel only to notice a figure looming over the other side of the table.

She looked up.

It was Crabbe, one of Draco's cronies.

She'd heard they had been un-stupefied.

Hermione sighed dramatically, "And here I was, thinking that today was going to be peaceful."

"And what makes you think it won't?" Crabbe scowled.

"Well, you looming over someone is never a good start to any girls day," Hermione smirked in reply.

She just couldn't stand it anymore.

She'd been attacked. Twice.

She could take another one.

As long as she got a good couple of insults in before she got one.

"Look," Crabbe grunted, "I'm here to make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Hermione demanded.

She didn't like making deals.

Especially with people she didn't trust.

"I... I need help with my Charms homeworks," Crabbe said slowly.

"And how is that a deal?" Hermione said, her eyes narrowing.

"I'll help you with whatever... You need help with..." Crabbe finished lamely.

"Not much of a deal."

"Well, it's the best I can do," Crabbe insisted, "I always have a big Charms essay for over the weekends and I need help. So are you in?"

"So if I help you with your homework... You'll do whatever I want...?"

"Yeah."

_What are you up to? Even you aren't stupid enough not to be able to do Charms... But then again... You are a Crabbe,_ Hermione frowned internally.

"Good. I'm in," Hermione nodded, "I'll see you on Sunday morning. Ten am. Sharp. In the library. Every Sunday. OK?"

"OK," Crabbe agreed.

Crabbe turned and went back to the Slytherin table were he sat down beside Draco, well out of earshot of Hermione.

"How'd it go?" Draco muttered.

"Perfect. We're meeting every Sunday at ten in the library," Crabbe replied.

"Good," Draco sighed, "When you meet her, you report everything she says back to me. Her favourite animal. Her favourite colour. Her favourite spell. Her favourite potion. Her favourite Quidditch player. Everything. I need to know this girl inside out."

"Will do," Crabbe nodded.

"Perfect... And Goyle should have sent the owl so her gift will be here soon," Draco grinned, "Everything's going just as planned."

Hermione jumped as an owl swooped down on her with a package tied to its leg.

Curious again, she untied it and gave the owl a bit of her bagel before opening the package.

Inside was a braclet, silver with diamonds encrusted on it.

Hermione gasped and held it up.

It was beautiful.

Surely Neville wouldn't have gotten her something this expensive.

Even if he was kind of stalker-ish.

There was a note with the package too.

But not in Neville's messy scrawl.

This writing was curved and elegant as if the person who had wrote it had been schooled in its art since birth.

With growing awe, Hermione read the note.

_I have watched you from afar for a while now._  
_You know me... But do not._  
_There is more to meets the eye. There is more to learn about me than you could possibly imagine._  
_I want you to know me... And I want to know you._  
_Meet me at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade at 11.30._  
_Please do not bring your friends. They would not approve of me... Of us._  
_I'll be waiting. Wait for me at the back table. There will be a drink waiting for you._  
_I wish to see you so badly._  
_Yours, unconditionally._

The letter was unsigned.

The whole thing intrigued Hermione so much that she actually wanted to go and meet this person.

But Neville wanted to meet her in Hogsmeade at exactly the same time.

But... She could always go to both...

She could explain that she would be late for her meeting with the unknown identity.

If he wanted to meet her would he mind waiting?

She'd just have to find out.

Pulling out her quill and ink, Hermione quickly scribbled a reply on the back of the note.

_Saturday? That sounds good but not at 11.30. I have plans._  
_What's your name?_  
_I'm intrigued._  
_Hermione._

Finishing her name with a flourish of her wrist, Hermione tied the note onto the owl and gave it the last of her bagel before letting it go and getting up herself.

Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

But not just for Hermione. 


	6. Of Meetings and Problems

**Author Note -** **Evening =) I'm kind of peeved that I have two reviews but sure, people are too embarrassed to review on a Neville/Hermione pairing. Yeah, I was creeped out at first too. But come on people! Share the Nev/mione love! 3 reviews! **

Hermione groaned and took her hair down out of the ponytail she had it in.

That's what she'd been doing since breakfast...

Three hours ago.

She just couldn't decide what to do with herself for her outing in Hogsmeade.

Should she be casual or formal or... Or what?

She didn't have a clue and now her hair was static after being removed from her ponytail so many times.

Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down. Up... Down.

With a spell, Hermione fixed her hair so it wasn't static any more before brushing it and changing into her jeans and hoodie.

She didn't care about her appearance any more, or what people thought of her Muggle clothes.

She was going to meet Neville for goodness sake!

Well, Neville and the unknown stranger.

That was going to be awkward.

She still hadn't got a reply back from the unknown stranger about changing times for their meeting at The Three Broomsticks so it turned out she was going to both...

At the same time.

Ginny opened Hermione's dorm door and stormed inside, looking furious as her skin flushed to the colour of her hair.

"You OK, Ginny?" Hermione frowned in concern.

OK, yeah, she didn't necessarily _like_ Ginny but she was Ron's sister and Harry's girlfriend.

You were supposed to care for your friend's siblings and stuff.

"No," Ginny snapped, "Do I look OK?"

"No... That's why I'm asking," Hermione said slowly.

_No need to bite my head off!_ She scowled internally, _For Merlin's sake..._

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hermione!" Ginny wailed, tears overflowing from her eyes and rushing down her face, "It's just... I-"

She broke down in a wave of sobs, leaving Hermione standing awkwardly as she thought of how she could comfort her.

"Umm... What's wrong?" Hermione asked lamely.

She wasn't good with crying girls... Or emotions.

With a loud dramatic sniff, Ginny controlled herself and looked up at Hermione with red, puffy eyes.

"Neville's seeing someone," She said softly, tears threatening to overflow again.

"Wait... What?" Hermione snorted.

_Why does she care about Neville? _Hermione raged internally, _She's supposed to be with Harry!_

"I know! It's terrible!" Ginny hiccoughed.

"But-"

"I didn't think he would date either," Ginny babbled on, hiccoughing throughout, "I mean, he's not exactly gorgeous but he-"

"WAIT!" Hermione gasped, cutting her off before she could get any further.

Ginny shut up immediately, staring at Hermione like a deer caught in the headlights.

"You are supposed to be with Harry," Hermione said slowly.

"Yes, I-" Ginny started but Hermione over spoke her again.

"Then why do you care. About. Neville?" Hermione demanded, her eyes boring into Ginny.

"He's my back-up boyfriend," Ginny shrugged.

"Back-up boyfriend...?"

"Yeah," Ginny nodded, " If Harry ever dumps me, which hopefully he won't, Neville will be there."

"Serious?"

"Very," Ginny smiled.

"You, Ginny Weasley..." Hermione sighed.

"Are a genius?" Ginny offered.

"Are a selfish bitch."

"Wait... What?"

Hermione was already away.

She grabbed her bag which contained her wand and money and strolled out the door as Ginny realized what she said, the bracelet from her admirer sitting heavily on her wrist.

"Hermione! Wait up!" Ginny snarled, sprinting after her as Hermione made her way down into the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione ignored her and kept walking, making her way out of the portrait door before Ginny caught up with her.

"You did not just call me a bitch!"

"Quite frankly, I did," Hermione smirked, starting to walk off again only to have Ginny blocking her way.

"Why? I haven't done anything!"

"Your practically making plans for cheating on Harry!"

Ginny threw her head back and laughed a cold, emotionless laugh.

"I knew it!" She cackled, clapping her hands together as if in delight, despite the fact that tears were starting to stream down her face again, "I was right!"

"What _are_ you talking about?"

Hermione was starting to get freaked out.

The way Ginny was acting...

It was as if she'd been possessed again.

It was as if someone was inside her that didn't quite know how to control her emotions.

Anger. Sadness. Glee... Madness.

They were all flowing forward in a huge emotional wave that seemed to be trying to engulf Hermione.

Ginny laughed again before her face lost all emotion except seriousness.

She put her hand on her hip and flipped her ginger hair as tears glistened on her cheeks, staining threw the Muggle foundation that she so obviously wore.

Hermione had gave it to her last Christmas when she seemed a tiny bit more sane.

"You're in love with Harry," Ginny said smugly, as if she already knew the answer.

"What?"

"You are!" Ginny cried, "You're in love with him."

Ginny spun around to see if anyone was there to hear what she needed to shout.

Sadly, there was a small crowd gathering.

"HERMIONE GRANGER IS IN LOVE WITH THE BOY WHO LIVED!" Ginny screamed at them, making sure her voice echoed down the moving stairs, "HERMIONE GRANGER IS TRYING TO STEAL MY BOYFRIEND! HERMIONE GRANGER IS A BOYFRIEND THEIF! BETTER KEEP YOUR BOYFRIENDS HIDDEN, GIRLS! IT'LL BE YOURS NEXT! SHE WI-"

"Ginny, keep your voice down," Hermione hissed, grabbing her by the wrist as if to restrain her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Ginny shrieked.

Ginny snatched her hand back as if she'd been stung.

"Ginny, I-"

"Don't even talk to me, Hermione," Ginny growled, her voice lowering again, "Go get your own boyfriend."

Without another word, Ginny spun on her heel and stalked away.

Goyle smirked from where he was standing beside the Gryffindor common room portrait.

After having cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself, he'd been able to follow Ginny into her common room and Imperio her.

Well, he'd ended up standing in a growing crowd, listening to Ginny rage as he put false ideas into her head.

She wouldn't even remember it.

Goyle's Imperios were surprisingly good...

And he wasn't as stupid as everyone seemed to think.

Now, Hermione would turn away from Ginny as Ginny insisted she hadn't done anything wrong...

Everything was going to plan.

Soon, Hermione would be isolated from all her friends and have no one to turn to except her secret admirer.

Just like Draco wanted.

A short while later, Hermione was walking into Hogsmeade by herself with her bag hung over her shoulder.

The carriages had left without her and she hadn't been able to find Harry and Ron so she'd been forced to walk...

By herself.

She was accompanied by a small red squirrel though...

It stayed surprisingly close to her as she walked from the castle to Hogsmeade.

It usually stayed on the wall beside the dirt road Hermione was walking on, or it would jump through the trees.

Hermione chatted to it randomly.

She liked confiding in animals - mostly because they couldn't tell her she was crazy.

However, it disappeared as she entered Hogsmeade.

Hermione checked her watch and found that she had half an hour before she was due to meet Neville and her unknown admirer so she went to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop to buy some parchment, before nipping into Zonko's Joke Shop and Honeyduke's to buy Ron's birthday present.

Ron's birthday wasn't for a few weeks but Hermione liked to be prepared.

With five minutes to spare, Hermione headed to Madam Puddifoot's where she was supposed to meet Neville.

He was already there, sitting at a table beside the window, his back to the door.

He saw her coming down the high street and rose to meet her.

"Hermione!" He exclaimed, grinning in delight as she entered the shop and approached his table.

He obviously hadn't expected her to show.

"Hi, Neville," Hermione said, sitting down on a chair on the opposite side of the heart shaped table from Neville.

Neville sat down again too.

"Ummm, would you like something to drink or eat or...?" Neville trailed off and looked at her hopefully.

"A strawberry milkshake would be nice," Hermione shrugged, already feeling awkward.

Being with Neville was just...

Awkward.

There wasn't any other word to describe it.

"Oh, good. I'll go get you one," Neville smiled, getting up again and heading to the counter.

Hermione sighed and looked out the window.

A pigeon was looking at her...

It wasn't even looking close to her but _directly_ at her.

It was slightly unnerving.

The pigeon flew off in a flutter of wings as another bird took its place - A pheasant.

_Odd_, Hermione mused, _You never really see pheasants near towns..._

The male pheasant settled itself down before swivelling its head around to stare at her.

What was it with birds looking at her?

"You all right, Hermione?"

Neville's concerned voice brought her back to the present.

"Oh, yeah... Yeah, fine. Thanks," Hermione smiled in reassurance, taking the tall glass from him and starting to suck at the straw.

There was an awkward silence in which all could be heard was the sound of Hermione sucking through straw.

Hermione kept her gaze lowered and on the glass as Neville looked across at her, a slight smile touching his lips.

"I'm really glad you came, Hermione," Neville said solemnly.

Hermione stayed silent as Neville continued talking.

"And I'm _really_ glad your OK... After Draco attacked you... Well, I was worried about out," Neville trailed off.

"I appreciate that, Neville," Hermione said stiffly.

She had an idea where this was going...

"Good. Hermione, you had me scared," Neville admitted.

She froze as Neville reached over and placed his hand over hers.

She hadn't been expecting _that!_

"I- I didn't... I -" Hermione started to stammer.

Him being in contact with her was freaking her out.

People just didn't touch her without her permission!

"Hermione, I have to tell you something..." Neville said slowly, his hand starting to sweat over Hermione's, "And I think it's going to come as quite a shock..."

Hermione squirmed uneasily.

She couldn't move her hand and Neville's nervousness was making her nervous.

"I mean, it came as a shock to me when I first figured it out!" Neville was babbling, "But I have to tell you..."

Neville took a deep breath and sat up straight in his chair, taking his hand of Hermione's.

"Hermione, I think I'm t-" Neville started to say.

"I'll be right back!" Hermione cut him off, "Bathroom!"

Grabbing her bag and abandoning her milkshake, Hermione darted for the bathroom, leaving Neville looking confused.

Hermione reached the bathroom and sank down the wall inside.

_Oh God. Oh God. Oh God_, Hermione was screaming inside.

Her stomach was heaving and she really needed to wash her hands.

After pulling herself back up, Hermione scrubbed her hands clean at the sink before splashing some cold water onto her face.

She wasn't good with boys...

Or germs...

Or people touching her...

Or emotions.

Wiping her hands and face clean with a towel, Hermione looked at her watch.

It was 11.48 am.

She hadn't even been able to stick twenty minutes with Neville!

With a sigh, Hermione slowly pulled open the toilet door.

Thankfully, Neville had chosen a table near the back of the shop, so seeing as he was facing away from the door, Hermione was able to sneak around to the door before pulling it open and sprinting down the high street in the opposite direction, towards the Three Broomsticks.

_From one disaster to another... _Hermione scowled to herself as she went inside.

As promised, when she went to the back table inside, a Butterbeer was waiting for her...

Along with another box and a note.

Hermione took a sip of her Butterbeer and tore off the note.

_I noticed you were wearing the bracelet I bought you... I was hoping that meant you liked it. So I decided to get you the matching necklace. It's from a Muggle store, in case you are wondering. Tiffany, or something. I know you like Muggle things, despite the fact that you are technically a witch, seeing as you are wearing Muggle clothing. I'll be with you soon. I hope you like the necklace._

Again, it was unsigned, leaving Hermione quite freaked out.

How did this person know what clothes she was wearing?

It wasn't Ron, was it?

She hoped it wasn't Ron...

Shaking her head, Hermione opened the box.

As said in the note, a diamond encrusted necklace was sitting inside, perfectly matched to her bracelet.

Definitely Tiffany's quality.

Hermione gasped in amazement and held it up to the light.

"It's beautiful," She whispered to herself.

"I take it that means you like it?" A masculine voice murmured in her ear.

Hermione froze, the necklace still clutched in her hand.

She hadn't heard this person approach, which was not a good sign.

Her senses were usually quite sharp.

But maybe her meeting with Neville had just shocked her...

"Here, let me put it on you," The voice muttered, their warm breath tickling Hermione's neck.

_He smells nice_, Hermione noted to herself.

A pale, long fingered reached down to Hermione's clenched fist, loosened it and removed the necklace before fastening it around her neck.

_His hands are soft too_, Hermione noted again.

"Can I sit down?" The person behind her asked gently.

"... Yeah?" Hermione said uncertainly.

Now, she had no idea who this person was.

It obviously wasn't a Pureblood...

_I mean, a Pureblood? Shopping in Tiffany's?_

With a sigh, the person moved around to the other side of the table and sat down.

They were tall, thin and elegant, despite the fact that their features were covered by a hooded cape that covered most of their body, barely leaving their mouth uncovered by cloth.

They held a Fire Whiskey in their hand and took a quick sip of it before taking down their hood and smiling weakly at Hermione.

"Hello, Granger."

"DRACO?"


	7. Of Love and Lies

Author Note – With love from Sophini – Hi :) Again. Yes, I still feel like my writing is being typed to a brick wall but hey! I got another review! Thank you to Darth Gojira for the lovely review. What's your fanfiction's called? I want to go review them now. BUT GUYS! Seriously! It may sound like a load of rubbish but author's thrive on reviews! Honestly. At the moment, I feel like no one likes Guess who! My other fictions with chesire are going well but Guess who is a bit of a failure! So please, help! Yes, I know I'm going on and on at you but please guys! Review!

"Why so surprised?" Draco frowned, "You really hadn't figured it out?"

They were still sitting in the Three Broomsticks, mostly because Hermione was still in shock after having found out that Draco was her "admirer".

"NO!" Hermione shrieked, "You... You hate me!"

"I don't hate you..."

"You attacked me! Twice!"

"Well... That was a simple misunderstanding," Draco shrugged.

"Misunderstanding?" Hermione repeated, "Is that supposed to be some sort of apology?"

"If you want it to be," Draco replied.

"You have a real way with words, Malfoy," Hermione snapped.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Draco demanded.

"What I mean, _ferret_, is that that was a shitty apology!" Hermione scowled, "If you admire me so much then you should know that I don't like apologies like that! If you're going to apologise, then do it properly!"

"Well, how would you have me apologise?" Malfoy frowned.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." With that Hermione rose, grabbed her bag and tried to leave.

However, she seemed to be rooted to the spot.

"I'm stuck..." Hermione said slowly, "You're doing this, aren't you?"

"Doing what?" Malfoy asked innocently.

"Just let me go!" Hermione demanded.

Draco was really starting to peeve her off and she didn't like it.

_And to think, I thought that this would go better than my meeting with Neville_, Hermione scoffed.

"At least stay and finish your drink," Draco insisted, "Sit."

Despite Hermione's efforts, her knees buckled and she fell back onto the chair.

"What are you doing to me?" Hermione hissed.

She wasn't comfortable with this.

Draco didn't reply and continued to sip his Fire Whiskey.

"You know, the diamonds in that necklace really bring out your eyes," He commented, "Even if it was from a Muggle store."

Draco let his eyes roam over her body.

She looked good.

Even if she was Muggle scum.

"What do you want from me?" Hermione whispered. Draco was starting to frighten her.

"I want you to learn to love... To experience love... To be loved in return," Draco said slowly, reaching out across the table with his hand, "Give me your hand."

Hermione tried not to but her hand seemed to have a mind of its own.

Slowly, it rose onto the table to find and entwine with Draco's.

Draco smiled in satisfaction and started to caress Hermione's hand with his, tracing the patterns on her skin.

"See? It's not so bad," Draco soothed as Hermione flinched at his touch.

Although... She had to admit, it felt better than when Neville did it.

"Come sit beside me," Draco ordered.

Obligingly, Hermione's body did as he said, coming around the table to sit so close to him that Hermione's mind was screaming in protest.

"How are you doing this?" Hermione murmured.

"With love," Draco grinned, a smile flashing at her and leaving her breathless.

Despite what she thought of him, he was stunning.

"Love?" Hermione repeated.

"Yes," Draco said so quietly he was basically mouthing the words, making Hermione watch his lips intently, "Love makes anything possible."

"Draco..." Hermione whispered his name.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"There's no such thing as love."

Hermione tried to rise again and found that she could.

Whatever she'd said had broken Draco's hold over her.

And she was getting out of there before he could re-establish it.

With a snarl, Hermione tore the necklace and bracelet off and threw them down on the table in front of her.

"Keep your damn gifts!"

Without another word, she spun on her heel and stormed out of the Three Broomsticks as Draco scrambled to his feet and sprinted after him.

"HERMIONE! WAIT!" Draco bellowed as Hermione weaved through the throng of Hogswart's students, making her way out of the village.

"HERMIONE!" Draco yelled as he pushed a group of first years out of his way, "HERMIONE! WAIT UP!"

"You OK, Draco?" Crabbe asked, materializing beside him along with Goyle.

"No, I'm not bloody OK!" Draco raged, "It didn't work! She broke my hold on her!"

"Even with the necklace?" Goyle frowned.

Draco nodded rigidly and continued to push his way through the crowd, pushing a sad looking Longbottom into a teacher on the way.

"But Lord Vold-" Goyle began.

"I KNOW WHAT HE SAID!" Draco roared as they exited the village, "He said it would work as long as I kept the charm on her while she was wearing the necklace, she would do anything I wanted."

"You know she's not going to be happy with what you did to her," Crabbe commented.

"What? Putting a love charm on her?" Draco laughed.

"Well... Yeah. It's dark magic..." Crabbe frowned.

"Oh shut up, Crabbe!" Draco commanded, "Just go and try to cut her off! You and Goyle are faster than me..."

The three quickly opened a gate to a nearby field and strolled inside before ducking down and changing into their animgus forms... Goyle a pheasant, Crabbe a pigeon and Draco... A tiny red squirrel.

With a squawk, the two birds flew off, leaving the squirrel to hope along the wall again.

But this time, without Hermione. 


	8. Of Libraries and Letters

Author Note – Oh My Gosh! I have passed my ultimate goal of five reviews and got 6 reviews! Wow! OK, I am now content. Good work guys :) PS before you start complaining at me, I KNOW! Animagus's clothes change with them. Cheshire has already told me this. But it seemed funny at the time without clothes. Yes, my sense of humour is sick and twisted :D what's new? Happy reading :) Review.

Hermione stormed back to Hogwarts as if her life depended on it.

She was so angry it was frightening!

How had Draco managed to do that to her?

Why wasn't she able to leave?

The questions were buzzing around her mind like angry bees and giving her an aching head.

Slowing down slightly, Hermione sighed and looked up at the sky.

She was bound to have lost Draco by now...

At the pace she was going at, no one would be able to catch her on foot.

Only the wind could catch her...

And the things that rode on the wind.

Like birds.

Hermione frowned at the sun as a black shape swooped over her, so close to her that it obscured the weak sunlight.

Hermione noted it was a pheasant and continued walking until she realized something.

It was the same pheasant that had been in Hogsmeade, watching her as she waited for Neville to come back with her drink.

She stopped and glared at it as it landed on a tree beside the road she was walking on.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

Of course, it didn't answer and she went to keep walking until another bird flew down and landed on the opposite side of the road from it.

A pigeon.

Hermione frowned again.

Was that the same pigeon that had also been watching her?

Unnerved, she went to keep walking.

The pigeon let out a strange hiss and she stopped in her tracks.

"Do you just hiss at me?" Hermione gasped in shock.

Animals usually liked her.

So what had she done to upset this pigeon?

Shaking her head, Hermione went to walk, ignoring the pigeon and the pheasant as they both let out what sounded like squawks of anger.

She quickened her pace only to have the pheasant fly at her in a whirl of feathers, its claws outstretched and pointing at her face.

Hermione spun round trying to protect her face, only to have the pigeon latch onto her hand, its beak biting deeply into her skin.

She screamed in pain as the pheasant flew at her again.

Her other hand went up to protect her face, enabling her from reaching her wand as the two birds continued to attack her from different directions.

A scream went up and the tiny squirrels ears perked up.

It was definitely Hermione. Draco could sense it.

With a snort of disbelief, he started running again, making his tiny red legs move faster than ever before.

_Crabbe and Goyle... What idiots! I said to delay her! Not attack her!_ Draco snarled, ducking under a fence and running through a field of cows to get to Hermione faster.

What the hell was he going to do?

His clothes were still in the field beside Hogsmeade where he'd left them after turning into his Animagus form so he couldn't help her in human form...

But he didn't want her hurt either.

He quickly exited the field and turned another corner in the road.

Hermione was there, struggling to stay upright and hold the two birds off as they made it impossible for her to reach her wand.

She stumbled and Draco realized she was about to fall.

In one swift movement, he was back in human form and running.

He wasn't going to reach her on time...

Was he?

The birds retreated for a moment before swooping back on two different sides, both aiming for her face.

With an odd squeak, Hermione fell.

Time seemed to slow as Draco ran towards her.

She was falling slowly but steadily and Draco's legs were _so_ heavy and wouldn't move fast enough.

Just as he thought Hermione was going to hit the ground, he caught her.

He almost missed her and she sank down in his arms so her head was resting on his bare lower abdomen.

Draco sighed in relief before making a rude gesture at the two birds.

_Bloody idiots..._

  
_  
_Hermione's eyes flickered open in surprise when she didn't hit the ground.

Something was wrong.

Why hadn't she hit the ground?

It was then that she felt the warmth around her.

She was leaning against something that was really hot. Roasting hot.

And two pairs of pale, slender fingered hands were around her shoulders.

Slowly she sat up, pulling away from the hands that fought to hold her there.

Hermione brushed her bushy hair away from one side of her face and slowly turned her head.

And there was Draco, standing there in all his naked glory.

_Well, what do you know_, Hermione couldn't help but muse, _The rumour about finger size matching penis size is kind of true... Well, in his case anyway._

"Why are you naked?" Hermione frowned.

"That's a long story..."

Hermione averted her eyes from him before realizing where her head had been resting.

Her eyes whipped back to Draco so she could glare at him.

"You... My hair..." She started to growl.

"What's wrong?" Draco frowned in concern.

"You... Y-your penis... W-was in my hair," Hermione stuttered.

"Oh shit..."

With a strange whimper Hermione stood up and turned away from him before starting to walk again.

"Hermione...? Where are you going?" Draco demanded, "I just saved you from those birds. Aren't you going to thank me?"

"I'm going to go wash my hair," Hermione murmured quietly, still walking on.

"Hermione!" Draco called after her.

"What?"

"At least do one thing for me..."

"What do you want, Draco?"

"Where the necklace I gave you," Draco pleaded, "Please. That's all I ask."

With a sigh, Hermione turned back to him.

He'd just saved her life.

"Fine," Hermione sighed, turning back slightly so she could see him out of the corner of her eye but not see _all _of him.

She owed him enough to wear his stupid necklace.

Draco smiled and took wandlessly Accio-ed it back to him.

It came quickly and he caught it and handed it to her.

"There," He smiled triumphantly, "Do you want me to fasten it for you?"

"No. I can do it myself," Hermione insisted, putting it around her neck again.

"Thanks," Draco smiled.

Hermione didn't answer and started walking off again.

"Bye, Draco."

She managed a few steps before she found herself wanting to turn back.

She managed to stop herself from spinning around and running back to his naked embrace, which was what she really wanted for some unknown reason, and settled for turning her head to look back at him.

But he wasn't there.

On the path, lay a single red hair.

Hermione got back to the castle and went straight up to the dorm to wash her hair before changing into a different outfit that was more socially acceptable in wizarding community and going down to dinner.

She sat between Ron and Harry who beamed at her as she spooned some pasta and meat with sauce onto her plate and started eating.

"So... How was your date with Neville?" Harry grinned.

"You really want to know, Harry? It was... Absolutely. Horrible," Hermione scowled.

"Why? What happened?"

"WHAT HAPPENED? I was on a date with _Neville_! That's what happened! How could you possibly think it would go OK?" Hermione shrieked at him, "And you two! Encouraging him to ask me out! How could you?"

"Well you kind of owe him... He did save your life," Ron said slowly.

"Shut up, Ronald!" Hermione snarled, "The only thing I owe him is a strawberry milkshake! And if you ever, ever encourage him again... I will personally go to You-Know-Who and get him to kill you!"

"Don't say that, Hermione!" Harry gasped in shock, "That's horrible!"

"Horrible?" Hermione scoffed, "You know what was horrible? Having to sit in Madam Puddifoot's with Neville as he touched my hand! That's what was horrible!"

The two boys went quite.

They'd learned fast that touching Hermione without her permission was not a good idea.

Well, unless you wanted to suffer a horrible death.

"See?" Hermione was continuing.

"Calm down, Hermione..." Ron frowned after a moments pause, "What's wrong with you today?"

"What's wrong with me?" Hermione repeated, "At the moment... Everyone seems determined to ruin my life."

With a sigh, she pushed her plate forward and rushed towards the exit.

She hadn't touched her pasta but Ron and Harry had successfully put her off her dinner.

Draco strolled into the Great Hall with Crabbe and Goyle at his side only to walk straight into Hermione.

She ran into him before slowly raising her head to look at him and squeaking in surprise.

Something was roaring inside her. Anger.

Because of Ron and Harry.

But then... When she saw Draco.

Everything was good.

All the hatred slowly sunk out of her body, leaving her light and airy as happiness ran through her.

Along with lust.

"Hi, Hermione," Draco smiled at her.

She didn't reply and simply stared up into his icy blue-grey eyes that swirled around, looking like a storm. The perfect storm.

"Hermione?"

"Hi... Draco," Hermione said slowly, tearing her gaze away from his.

"You OK?"

"Yeah... I... I was just going," Hermione stuttered, turning and striding away.

There was something about him now.

He wasn't the annoying Draco he once was... He was different.

And Hermione didn't want to get too close in case she did something she regretted.

It took everything Draco had not to curse her dead on the spot.

Lucius, Draco's father, had pulled out all the stops to stop Draco from going to Azkaban after he attacked Hermione in public.

Thankfully, he had a lot of "friends" in the Ministry who had a lot of power but it hadn't been easy.

Draco had been warned.

"Don't attack the girl again!" Lucius had raged when Draco had apparated to see him, "Your life was on the line! If you were given to the Dementors, your mother would blame herself!"

"But-"

"NO BUT'S, DRACO!" Lucius roared, "Just don't do it again!"

"Yes, father."

If he attacked someone again, he would definitely rot in Azkaban... But it would be worth it.

Another filthy muggle would be dead and Potter wouldn't be as protected.

And Draco wouldn't have to hang around with that gullible, idiotic Granger for much longer.

Yes, it would be worth it indeed.

Ginny strolled into the library with a smile on her face.

She'd got full marks on her Defence Against the Dark Arts exam and everything was going great.

Harry had really taught her well.

No thanks to the teachers though.

Her smile faded as she thought of all the DADA teachers who had left the school one way or another as she started looking for books on Patronuses.

Harry had recently confided in Ginny that if he didn't make it as an Auror, he wanted to be a DADA teacher. At Hogwarts.

But... What if the job really was cursed?

Would Harry be the next to die? To lose his mind? To be ridiculed?

Sometimes, it was too much for Ginny to cope with.

But Harry loved DADA and she just wanted him to be happy.

With a sniff, she wiped away a lone tear that had escaped her eye.

She didn't want Harry to die.

She wanted... She wanted him to be happy and content... With her.

That probably wouldn't happen though... Harry had only started showing interest in her at the start of the year and Ginny thought it wasn't going to last.

It was true what they said... All good things had to come to an end. Ginny knew that -

A sound disturbed her thoughts and she whipped around.

No one was in the isle of the library she was in.

The sound came again and, listening carefully, Ginny started to make her way towards it with her wand outstretched.

Hogswarts was supposed to be the safest place in the world but you could never be too careful. Especially with all the mini Death Eaters running around, boasting about being in Slytherin's and being Purebloods.

It made Ginny sick.

With a roar, Ginny burst around the corner of the isle only to see a snivelling Neville sitting in the corner of the room, on the floor, crying into a tissue.

With a gasp, Ginny put her wand away and strode over to him.

He seemed so... Small. Broken.

Someone had obviously really upset him...

And Ginny was going to find out who and punish them.

She hated seeing people upset. Especially Neville.

All he ever did was try to be nice and friendly. Even if it sometimes got him into all kinds of trouble.

"You OK, Neville?" Ginny said softly, sliding down the wall to sit beside him.

Neville didn't answer and tried to wipe his eyes with the sleeve of his robes.

"What's wrong?" Ginny demanded.

He really was in a bad state.

Neville was a proud guy yet he was still sobbing, his eyes puffy and red as he gasped for breath.

"Neville," Ginny said firmly, "Tell me what's wrong."

He snivelled again as she placed her arm around him and pulled him towards her so he could rest his head on her shoulder.

A shoulder to cry on was a saying Ginny took very seriously.

"I... I was o-out in Ho-Hogsmea-" Neville started, stuttering over the words as his eyes continued to water and his nose run.

"Yes... You were out in Hogsmeade... And?" Ginny prompted.

"I was w-with He-Hermione... In Madam P-Puddifoot's," Neville sniffed.

That made Ginny start.

Hermione never went out unless she was with Harry and Ron...

Well, apart from last year when she'd went out with Victor Krum.

"And... S-she l-left-" Neville broke down in fresh tears, leaving Ginny to figure the rest out for herself.

_She left him?_ Ginny frowned to herself.

That wasn't like Hermione.

She'd feel guilty and stay until the other person left.

Something must have happened to her.

"She left you?" Ginny repeated, "Without saying goodbye?"

Neville nodded and slowly got to his feet, taking Ginny with him.

"I... I better go b-back to the Common R-room," He said simply before turning and shuffling away.

_Poor Neville... _Ginny thought to herself, _He looked so sad... But he needn't for long. She'd have to have a word with Hermione._

With fresh determination in her step, Ginny abandoned her search for books on Patronuses and set off in search of Hermione.

Hermione sighed and started writing her letter home.

She sent a letter to her parents every week with the school owls and seeing as she was alone, Hermione thought it was the perfect time to start it.

With a small wry smile, Hermione dipped her quill into her ink before bringing it to the parchment.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_  
_I miss you. Again. I don't know what it is this year but I seem to be longing home more and more... Maybe I'm just being silly._  
_But apart from being a bit homesick, Crookshanks and I are fine. Well, Crookshanks is a bit grumpy but I suppose he's a bit fed up being stuck in my room during classes. Being part Kneazle, he wants out. _  
_Dad, how's your tooth ache? I hope you got it sorted. You should have. What would the other dentists say if you were off ill with a tooth ache? It would be preposterous! _  
_Anyway, I hope to be home for the Easter holidays. I'll be looking forward to my Easter Egg. I'm __kidding, of course. Why would a pair of dentists allow their daughter to eat chocolate? I think that's one of the reasons I'm feeling home sick. On weekends, when I go to Hogsmeade, I always buy lots of chocolate and despite the fact I know you won't, I always hope that you'll be standing beside me, scowling and telling me to put the chocolate and sweets back on the shelf and get out of that sugar filled shop before my teeth rot because of the sugar infested air that I'm breathing in. Oh, what I would give for that. I __

"HERMIONE!" Ginny roared, opening the dorm door with a force that would have broken someone's arm.

The quill in Hermione's hand slipped, leaving a dark line at the end of her unfinished letter.

"What do you want, Ginny?" Hermione scowled.

She still hadn't gotten over what had happened earlier.

Boyfriend thief indeed.

The news of Ginny's outburst had probably spread like wildfire through the school.

"What do I want?" Ginny repeated in disbelief, "What do I WANT?"

Hermione didn't reply and continue to glare at her, before slowly rising from where she'd been sitting.

"I want-" Ginny started angrily.

"Here for another go then?" Hermione snapped furiously, "What is it this time? Let me guess... Oh, I know! I'm going to kill Ron! That's it, isn't it? Or maybe, I'm going to possess your mother! It could be anything with you, Ginny! It could be anything, with you pointing the finger, Ginny!"

Ginny frowned and opened her mouth to speak but Hermione was still going on.

"What could it be next? I'm working for Voldemort maybe? Or am I planning to release Grindlewald from prison?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Ginny roared over her, making Hermione glare at her even more.

"Don't play dumb with me, Ginny," She snarled.

"Then don't play mad!" Ginny retorted.

"You're one to talk!" Hermione laughed, "Why are you even here anyway?"

"To get you to apologize to Neville!"

"Apologize to Neville...? Earlier you were saying what a woe it is that someone was going out with him! What's with the sudden change, Ginny?" Hermione demanded, "Did you hear Harry's views and decide to change your beliefs?"

"What?"

"Just get out, Ginny," Hermione snarled, "Just go."

"But-"

"GET OUT! GET OUT!" Hermione shouted, "YOU CAN'T JUST WALTZ IN HERE LIKE YOU HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING! JUST GET OUT! GET OUT, GINNY!"

Ginny stepped backwards as Hermione started advancing towards her.

And that was all it took.

Hermione launched herself forwards and pushed Ginny on the shoulders.

With a yelp, Ginny toppled backwards, out of the door, hitting her head on the cold stone floor with a loud crack.

Ginny went still as her eyes slowly started to fill with tears of pain but Hermione wasn't looking. She slammed the dorm door closed, her letter and quill in hand and stormed past her angrily.

Ginny could go die.

Bloody bitch 


	9. Of Confusion and Feelings

**Author Note – Hi guys :D sorry it's taken so long but I am ill :( Hope you enjoy this chapter :) should be interesting**

Lavender Brown grinned and waved shyly at Ron.

He frowned in confusion and slowly waved back.

Lavender giggled before launching herself out of her chair and running up the stairs to her dorm.

She'd never had a boyfriend before...

And she liked Ron.

_Ron Weasley..._

She sighed the name in her head and headed up to her dorm that she shared with Hermione and a few other girls.

Ron was... nice.

He was kind and would always reply to her if she ever talked to him.

He was ... Perfect.

Here was the guy everyone was talking about.

The one that Lavender's mother said she would fine one day.

Mr. Perfect.

No!

_Mr. Right..._

With another childish grin, she continued up the spiralled staircase until she saw something red on stone stairs.

It looked a bit like...

With a worried scowl, she ran up the remaining steps.

Yes, it looked very like...

Blood.

A scream escaped Lavender's lips as she reached her dormitory door and took in the scene.

Ginny was sprawled on the stone floor, her ginger hair caked with the blood that was seeping out of the back of her head and slowly dripping down the stairs.

Her eyes were closed and she was a sickly white colour.

Too pale to be healthy.

Lavender would have thought she was dead if not for the small uneven gasps for air that came every so often.

With another scream, Lavender turned and ran.

The Gyrffindor common room froze as a scream went up.

Shortly followed by another one.

Lavender soon sprinted back down the stairs, still shrieking her head off.

"You all right, Lavender?" Harry asked hesitantly from the fire beside Ron.

Lavender stopped screaming and dragged in a deep lungful of oxygen as her eyes wildly tried to focus on Harry.

They settled on Ron (the more pleasing in Lavender's opinion) as Lavender tried to form words.

"Ginny..." Lavender said slowly, "Oh... Hi, Ron."

Without another word, Lavender collapsed to the floor in an untidy heap as Harry cautiously got up from the seat.

Something had happened to Ginny.

He could feel it.

His eyes roamed the common room until he found Angelina Johnston and Katie Bell who played on the Gyrffindor Quidditch team with him.

"Katie? Will you go see if Ginny's upstairs?" Harry asked.

She nodded solemnly and headed for the stairs, closely followed by Angelina.

A few minutes later, Angelina was back, as pale as a sheet and with wide, round eyes.

"Quickly! Get Professor McGonagal!"

Neville was sitting in his dormitory, looking out the frosted glass window at the rain that seemed determined to get inside and soak him to the bones.

Dean and Seamus were sitting behind him, playing wizard chest beside Ron's bed but they couldn't see the tears running down Neville's face.

No one could.

Because Neville knew how to hold them in.

Nothing ever went his way, and after his outburst in the library in front of Ginny, Neville had taught himself to cry inwardly, in his mind.

His mind was his own space to cry, to rage, to be happy, to smash things into oblivion until his fists bled.

He could do anything there.

But now Hermione Granger was invading his thoughts.

She was such a teaser...

Helping him with DADA, kissing him after he saved her and then bolting if he even set his hand on hers.

She was like a wild deer, she'd slowly come up to you and then one bad move and BAM!

No more deer for you.

With a sigh, Neville got up from his seat beside the window and made his way downstairs and out of the common room.

If Hermione was going to invade his thoughts that often, then he should go walk in the rain.

Rain cleansed things...

Maybe it could keep her out of his mind for a while...

Maybe.

Hermione stormed out onto the Hogwarts grounds as the rain swirled around her, trying to drown her and failing miserably.

Instead, it settled for making her hair stick to her face like a brown seaweed and making the day look grey and soggy.

Hermione made her way to the tree by the lake where she usually read in the summer when a wild notion took hold of her.

She should go swimming...

And why not?

Everyone knew the giant squid was a vegetarian.

With a wry smile, Hermione stripped off down to her underwear and the necklace Draco gave her, which she couldn't bring to take off, and waded into the lake.

It was freezing but Hermione kept going until she could no longer stand and was having to work to make herself stay afloat.

The rain was having a bad effect on the lake surface and making large waves but Hermione started swimming anyway.

She hadn't been swimming in ages and all the Hogwarts students and teachers were inside, afraid to get wet for one stupid reason or another.

Maybe they thought they'd melt...

Anyway, there was no one to see her.

With a grin, Hermione dived under the water, eyes open, and swam. And swam. And swam, only coming up for air when she desperately needed to.

Hermione stopped near the tree where her clothes were when she realized that her arms were turning blue... And all the rest of her skin.

And she was _freezing_.

Her teeth were chattering and she was visibly shaking.

Was it just her imagination or was there a layer of ice forming on the lake?

Maybe she should go and check.

Before she could think of what she was doing, she was swimming back out again into the middle of the lake while the water slowly grew colder and colder.

The rain was freezing and slowly turning to snow, which was lying despite the wetness of the muddy ground.

The lake was definitely freezing, Hermione decided.

A thin layer of ice was there and if it got any colder, the squid would be stuck at the bottom of the lake until a thaw came.

Hermione couldn't imagine what it must be like being stuck under water for days on end...

Maybe she should try it for herself.

She started to dunk under the water when a voice froze her in her tracks.

"HERMIONE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

She circled in the water to find Draco Malfoy standing on the lake bank, staring at her like she'd spouted another three heads.

"WELL?"

"... Swimming?" Hermione whispered.

"Get out of the water," Draco ordered, "Now. Before you freeze."

Hermione slowly moved her way over to Draco, despite the fact her entire body was starting to go numb.

"What's wrong with you?" Draco hissed, pulling her out of the lake by her arms, "Why where you swimming in the first place? I thought you were supposed to be smart! It's like you've got hypothermia..."

"... Hypotherwhat?" Hermione frowned in confusion. The cold was making her slow on the uptake.

"Oh, Merlin..." Draco sighed, "You do have hypothermia. Damn it!"

He snarled to himself and kicked at the snow which went flying in all directions.

"W-why is it s-so c-c-cold?" Hermione gasped, her teeth still chattering madly as shivers racked her body which was turning towards a purple colour, "W-where are m-my c-cloth-clothes?"

Without another word Draco pulled off his robes and pulled them over Hermione's trembling form, leaving him in just a shirt, tie and black wizard-styled trousers.

He needed to get Hermione inside... But if she was found without any clothes on... Well, they'd both be ridiculed for months on end.

"Come on," Draco ordered gruffly, putting his hands on Hermione's shoulders and steering her towards the castle.

"B-but m-my c-clothes!" Hermione protested lamely.

"I'll come back for the bloody clothes," Draco growled, reaching the main doors to the school and wand lessly opening them with a spell.

No one was in the entrance hall but noise and talk could be heard coming from the Great Hall, along with the delicious smell of roast chicken.

Perfect. Everyone was at lunch and Draco would be able to get to the Slytherin Common room with Hermione without anyone spotting them.

It was a Sunday and although Hermione was supposed to meet Crabbe at the library to help with his homework, Crabbe was ill and couldn't go so Hermione had been left to her own devices... Which were swimming in the snow... Apparently.

Hermione sniffed at the Great Hall on the way by but Draco dragged her on.

Hypothermia made people have crazy ideas. So the sooner, he got her out of public eye, the better.

Draco pulled Hermione to a halt in the dungeons before the Slytherin common room.

"Password?" The small, slightly round man in the door-painting drawled in typical Slytherin style.

"Sanctimonia Vincet Semper," Draco muttered quickly, knowing every latin word of it was true.

Purity always conquers.

Voldemort was proof enough of that.

"You may enter," The man in the painting drawled, "But leave the Mudblood Gyrffindor where it stands."

"The Mudblood is with me," Draco insisted, "I won't leave without her."

"Very well," The man in the painting sneered, "It will be your funeral."

The painting swung open very slowly and Draco charged inside, Hermione practically running after him so he didn't tear her wrist off.

After stunning a first year who was studying in the common room, Draco went straight to his dorm bathroom with Hermione before locking the door and running a very bubbly bath.

He may hate Hermione's guts, but Draco was a Pureblood and had standards.

He wasn't going to gawk over a girl in the bath.

With a scowl, Draco turned away from Hermione and ordered her to strip down and get in the bath.

She was still wearing the necklace, and did everything Draco asked.

He turned slowly around as he heard the slosh of water and saw that Hermione was naked in the bath, her underwear on the floor.

Grimacing, Draco clicked his fingers and summoned an elf who stood shivering before him as he barked out orders.

Draco could be a very intimidating person when he wanted to be...

The elf left but was soon back with a crack, with chocolate, hot towels, clean clothes and a bottle of Fire Whiskey.

"W-will that b-be all, sir?" The elf squeaked.

"No... Take... Uh, take her underwear with you... Dispose of it," Draco said slowly, motioning vaguely at the pants and bra that lay limply on the floor.

"Yes, s-sir," The elf squeaked, lifting up Hermione's underwear and getting ready to apparate.

"Wait!"

"Yes, s-sir?"

"What's your name, elf?"

"K-kaldy, sir," Kaldy squeaked in fear. She'd only ever been asked her name once before in her life.

It wasn't a very happy experience... It involved a group of Slytherins, a bottle of Fire Whiskey and a match.

Her long fingered hands snaked to the burns on her arms as she peered up in fear at Draco.

She didn't want it to happen again... Not again...

"Kaldy, I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone..."

"Yes, sir!"

"That's all... You can leave," Draco drawled.

The elf disappeared before the words had finished leaving his mouth but Draco went over to Hermione anyway and made her eat some chocolate before handing her the bottle of Fire Whiskey.

"Drink," Draco urged, "It will warm you up."

After a few sips, Hermione's brain seemed to start to defrost and she looked up at Draco as if she'd never seen him before.

"Where... Where am I?" She asked hesitantly.

"A bathroom..?"

"I was swimming," Hermione said.

"Yes. I saved you," Draco stated, "You would have froze."

Hermione looked down at the bubbles surrounding her body before letting her gaze rest on Draco again.

"You didn't... Undress me, did you?"

"Oh, no! No! I didn't!"

Draco could tell he was blushing and he didn't even know why...

Hermione... She just made him uneasy.

How could a Mudblood be so intelligent and logical?

It was as if she were a Pureblood, lost through the decades and forgotten about until no one knew she existed.

It unnerved him.

"You... You could have," Hermione said quietly, not meeting his eyes and blushing scarlet, "...If you wanted to."

_Wait... _Draco thought to himself, _Is she flirting? Hmm... Maybe the hypothermia hasn't worn off..._

"I..."

"Well?" Hermione prompted.

"I wouldn't have wanted to be rude..."

"Draco," Hermione laughed, "You're a Pureblood. It's practically your job to be rude to Muggle borns. I mean-"

Before she could continue speaking, the bath water and bubbles surrounding her exploded.

Draco had never seen anything happen so quickly in his entire life and before he knew what was happening, a snake was at Hermione's throat, its powerful jaws locked around her throat and its long, elegant fangs sinking into her creamy skin.

A cold voice rang out behind Draco, sending uncontrollable shivers down his spine, "Well done, Nagini. You have done well."

Neville waded his way through the thick snow that was becoming a cold, white blanket over all of Hogwarts.

He'd thought going out in the rain had been a good idea but then it had turned to snow and he was chilled to the bones.

Without realising where he was, he sank down beside a tree only to realise which tree it was.

Hermione's tree by the lake.

Neville looked around him in surprise.

Why was he always thinking about Hermione?

And even when he wasn't thinking about her, he was drawn to her, to where she usually was.

With a start, he realised something black was buried in the snow beside him.

Intrigued, he started picking it out until he realised it was someone's robes, frozen solid by the snow.

Ice and snow crackling as he lifted the robes, he looked on the neck for a name.

Sure enough, a small name tag was neatly sown onto the neck in a Muggle fashion.

Neville quickly read it before dropping the robes in surprise.

The name seemed to be staring at him from on the snowy ground and the name echoed over and over in his head.

_Hermione Granger..._

**Author Note – Hehehehe... I feel so evil. And I bet no one knows what's coming next! Well, technically you can't 'cause I don't even know myself! *Insert evil laugh here***


	10. Of Goodbyes and Farewells

Dear readers,

It is my sad duty to inform you that I will no longer be posting any Guess Who.

It is becoming too much of a chore and I'm not enjoying it.

I apologise for any inconvenience caused but Guess Who is boring me to tears ( D': ) and I'd rather be writing Nocens Locus and Trapped with cheshire :) :)

While I'm here, I'd just like to thank anyone who reviewed and gave me tips on my first solo fan fiction. If I ever write another one, hopefully it shall be better :D

Well, toodles for now :') Bye readers!

Love,

Sophini x

P.S. For those of you who read Nocens Locus and Trapped, they will be posted soon. Sorry for the wait but unfortunately, cheshire has been in some situations which made here unable to write. But she's good now :)


End file.
